The Green Leaf in my Silver Forest
by ElfofMirkwood1379
Summary: The Queen of Mirkwood is expecting baby Legolas. When a walk in the woods goes wrong, will it be Legolas' older brother Celeberyn who will pay the price to save his unborn sibling? A story centering around the Crown prince and his sacrifice...with an appearance of our favorite blonde elf at the end in the form of a newborn (you can't say no to that!).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction, and I know it's not the best...but give it a try? **

**Legolas is amazing, and since Tolkien never mentioned much about his family...I decided that he needed an older brother (who needs to be awesome to match Leggy). This story mostly focuses on him, although baby Legolas will make his appearance at the end of the story. :D **

**There's some fighting (yeah!), injury (noo!), and father/son/brother fluff (ya can't get enough of that!) **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find (my writing isn't the best).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work (sadly, no matter how I wish I did)**

"Prepare the horses. We will leave for Esgaroth as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"I'm afraid not, Galion. You must stay behind and tend to the matters here." The ElvenKing stood and sighed as he shuffled together all the necessary documents for the visit. "I really hate leaving at a time like this…are you sure it's urgent?"

Galion nodded, though he also disliked the timing. "Yes, that is what they said. Do not worry, my lord, we will take good care of Queen Gladhwen."

"That I do not doubt." Thranduil smiled, thinking of how all the servants fussed over his wife like a nest of mother hens, much to her exasperation. She was carrying their second child, who would be due in the next few weeks. Their firstborn son, Celeberyn, was thrilled to be an older sibling and constantly stayed by his mother's side to make sure nothing went wrong. The King knew his wife would be fine, but he would rather not travel anywhere during this period and just spend time with his loved ones. It was moments like these that he wished he didn't have to put work above family.

Galion bowed and as he left the room, another elf took his place.

Thranduil glanced over and smiled at the elf, his worries melting away like a puddle exposed to sunlight. "Celeberyn! How wonderful to see you! Are you ready to leave, my son?"

"Er, actually, Adar, I was wondering if I could…skip out on the trip this time," Celeberyn replied sheepishly.

"Is everything alright?" Concern immediately crept into the king's voice. He loved his son more then life itself and if something was wrong, he would do anything to fix it.

"Oh, I'm fine," Celeberyn said quickly. "It's just that Naneth really wants to take a walk in the forest, and…she wants me to go with her."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, and his son flinched slightly. "The weather's nice," he added weakly.

The king laughed, a merry sound similar to that of twinkling bells. "Oh, my dear Cel! Of course you may go with your mother! In fact, I insist you stay behind. Although I am curious, why are you so nervous?"

Celeberyn shifted in embarrassment and grinned. "Well, I was afraid you'd refuse, since as the royal family, our duty is to our people and the affairs of our kingdom. I know as prince, sometimes I have to put Mirkwood above my personal life, which is what you often have to sacrifice, Ada," he looked up at his father, and Thranduil felt like he could stare right through his soul with those blue-green eyes. "I want to be able to understand some of your dilemma so I can grow to serve our people well."

Thranduil felt his heart swell with pride at his son's words. He kissed Celeberyn on the forehead and smiled warmly. "You will make a wonderful king someday, my son."

The prince grinned. "Not as good as you, Adar. Well then, I'll be off! I hope your trip goes smoothly, and remember not to mention wine in front of the people of Esgaroth." Celeberyn bowed and backed out of the room, as Thranduil smiled and gathered together everything he needed while thinking about the story behind his son's advice.

* * *

Celeberyn nodded in satisfaction, watching as the servants brought out a carriage and hooked up two of the best horses to pull it along. He had it prepared in case his mother grew weary and wished to ride back to the palace. He'd also prepared his own horse to ride alongside the queen, should he need to.

"Celeberyn, my dear, are you ready?" Queen Gladhwen was the fairest of all the woodelves, and her son had her light chocolate hair tinted with his father's gold, along with her gentle personality. She had so much compassion that a thousand Elven kingdoms wouldn't be enough to store all of it.

"Nana! Are you sure you still want to go? The healers advise – "

"Please," Gladhwen sighed. "If I followed everything the healers told me, I would be lying in bed sipping water the next few weeks, with the door locked and no visitors permitted. I'd much rather spend my time among the trees."

Elfaron, one of the best horse-riders of Mirkwood and a good friend of Celeberyn's, bowed low to the royal family. "My lady, my prince. I will be driving your highness' carriage. If at any moment you would like to use it, please inform me."

"Elfaron, stop with all the formalities," Thalion snorted. "You know it makes me uncomfortable."

"As you wish, Celeberyn," bowing slightly, the elf grinned. "Ready?"

The queen and prince of Mirkwood strolled through the forest inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the soft grass under their feet. It was a beautiful day, where the sun shone brightly, casting all clouds aside, and birds flew between trees singing sweet songs in the silence. Celeberyn could almost fool himself into thinking that the kingdom wasn't overrun with the Shadow, and his unborn sibling would be able to grow up in a world of music and joy. He tilted his face to the sky and basked in the warmth of the sun, imagining all the adventures he would have with his little brother or sister. Climbing the trees, swimming in the lakes, hiding in the bushes, lying in the grass…the possibilities were endless.

Gladhwen slipped her hand into her son's and squeezed gently. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

Thalion nodded in satsifaction. "Aye. I really needed this walk."

"What, you're getting too old and need to stretch your muscles a bit?" Elfaron joked from his position next to the horses.

"Pfft. You wish." The prince beckoned for his friend to join them and he complied happily, the three of them thoroughly enjoying their walk.

"I remember when the two of us were merely elflings, running through the trees without a care in the world," Elfaron remarked. "My Adar warned me not to get to close to the prince, because he was too high up for me."

"Well, I sure am glad you disobeyed your Adar on that one. Being a prince is hard…I wish people would just treat me normally, not as if I had some sort of deadly disease." Celeberyn noted. "I appreciate your friendship."

"Oh don't worry, my prince. Of course you don't have any deadly diseases. Just the sickness of excitement, I believe. But I wouldn't know, since I don't have any siblings." Elfaron added wistfully. "I wish I did, though."

"Hey, when my brother or sister is born, you can be their stepbrother! I don't know how to be an older brother either…I mean, what if I mess up?"

"Mess up?" Elfaron laughed. "How is that possible? And thank you, my lord, although even if you didn't offer, I'd probably visit the little prince anyway. Elfings have a special sort of power that can make even the toughest warrior melt into a puddle."

Suddenly, Celeberyn tensed and stopped his mother, his heart pounding. Elfaron immediately froze in alarm and the elf tried to sense what had disturbed his prince. "Orcs," he whispered in horror.

"Nana, get into the carriage. Now." Celeberyn ordered calmly. The queen immediately obeyed, holding her stomach protectively. " Elfaron, wait for my signal. You must get the queen back safely, no matter what."

"But Celeberyn, what about you?" Gladhwen asked, sticking her head out the carriage window. "You must come with us!"

Celeberyn shook his head. "No. I will not risk your safety, Nana." He inwardly cursed himself for not bringing his weapons, and braced himself for the ambush. He knew the orcs would target his mother who was in a weaker condition, so positioned himself in front of the carriage, eyes darting back and forth as if daring the creatures to show themselves.

And they did, pouring out between the trees like a sea of darkness, screaming and holding swords in all their dark, foul glory. There must have been thirty or so, and Celeberyn immediately knew that he was doomed.

The first orc approached him, and the prince slid under as the creature leapt at him, turning around and kicking it hard in the back so the orc collapsed on the ground. Celeberyn ripped the sword from its hand and stabbed it in the chest, then kicked the body away. The prince had always been an amazing swordsman, but the orc weapon was heavy and strange in his hand, and he wanted nothing more then to drop it.

Celeberyn blocked a strike towards his head, and sidestepped as he swung, opening a gash in the orc's stomach and sliced the head clean off as it fell. A quick glance towards Elfaron informed the prince that his friend had also obtained a sword and was slashing away at the creatures.

"Cel!" The queen's quiet, fearful whisper from inside the carriage caused the elf to dash over and open the small window, meeting his mother's grass-green eyes.

"Naneth, what's wrong?"

"Er…I think the baby's coming."

"WHAT?" Celeberyn's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. "But how? It's weeks too early!"  
"Well, these things do happen occasionally. I'm sure your little brother or sister is perfectly fine."

"We must get you back to the palace as soon as possible! Don't worry. I'll have Elfaron drive you back as fast as he can, and no orc will get to you, I swear it."

"No, Celeberyn, you will not risk your life for me. I forbid it! I won't leave without you." The queen paused, unshed tears brimming in her eyes like precious crystals. "Celeberyn…you and Thranduil mean everything to me…"

"I'm sorry, Nana, but I can't listen to you this time. Don't worry about me." The prince smiled and backed away, spinning around to stab an orc that was sneaking up behind him, thinking that he could surprise an elf. _Dream on, you spawn of Mordor._ He then motioned for Elfaron to get on the carriage as he fought with another foul creature. "Get the queen out of here! Now!" he yelled, as he ducked and plunged his sword into the creature's chest. He then turned and immediately engaged another enemy, as Elfaron hesitated before slowly climbing into the driver's seat.

"My lord, let me stay behind instead! You must return back to the palace with the queen!" Elfaron cried.

Celeberyn shook his head as another orc head dropped to the ground. "El, please. Just hurry! Go!"

"My prince!"

The prince flashed a smile. "What'd I say about formalities?"

"No! Celeberyn!" Gladhwen looked at him in horror. "Please! You cannot!"

"Just hurry!" Celeberyn yelled, as stabbed another orc in the leg. The creature roared and swung, but the elf easily dodged and killed it with one swift blow to the neck. He locked eyes with Elfaron who turned the carriage around with resolve in his face and raced back in the direction of the palace.

"CEL!" The queen's shriek echoed through the forest, causing the prince's heart to constrict with pain, but he knew he had to protect her. His horse that had been standing next to the carriage, reared and urged the prince to mount, but Celeberyn knew he couldn't flee and risk having the orcs running freely through his land.

The orcs snarled and dashed after the carriage, but Celeberyn raced ahead, yelling, "Hey! Wait! You don't want to do that! I'm much more valuable – " suddenly he stumbled to his knees and gasped as he felt a sharp pain stab through his stomach. The orc behind him cackled and yanked out his foul sword, covered with the elf's blood. He raised his arm for the deathblow, but Celeberyn ducked at the last second and the orc instead sliced off strands of his long hair.

The creature snarled to his kin and they all ran back towards him, surrounding the prince instead. Celeberyn smiled faintly. _Good. Nana will be safe_. He dragged himself to his feet, though the pain was threatening to overwhelm him and he felt warm blood spill from his body. He gripped the orc sword and immediately swung at the nearest creature. His automatic mode kicked in, and all he could think of was his next move. He whirled and ducked, slashed and stabbed, his mind only focused on killing these things to protect his people. The sword gradually turned black from orc blood, and the dark creatures fell one after the other. Agony suddenly shot up Celeberyn's sword arm causing him to nearly drop his weapon, but he gritted his teeth and forced his body to move faster.

The prince wondered how long he could keep this up. He was growing weary, blood loss making his head spin and the pain creating dark spots in his vision.

Celeberyn immediately knew it was over when he felt a sword plunge deep into his side. His eyes widened in shock as slowly his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. The orcs laughed and cheered that they'd finally bested their opponent. The prince could hardly move, pain and blood loss finally taking their toll. Dark red spilled from his mouth as his eyes slowly started to close. _Maybe Adar should've ordered us to stay in the palace this morning after all…_

"He's as good as dead!" an orc rasped, nudging the elf with his foot.

"Wait a second…" Another bent down and grabbed the brooch that fastened Celeberyn's cloak. "Look at this…he's part of the royal family! This means there are probably more elves around! The sissy little creatures never travel alone."  
Their leader grinned, a gruesome sight revealing sharp yellow teeth and black spit that looked more like blood. "I haven't tasted elf-flesh in a long time! Let's go, boys! Leave this one here. We'll probably find fatter, fresher meat somewhere else." The orcs all laughed and rubbed their hands together in anticipation as they trampled away, cheering and jabbing their swords in the air.

Celeberyn's eyes slowly found the backs of the retreating orcs, and his heart froze in fear as he realized that the orcs would catch up to his father, who would have left the palace by now.

The prince glanced at all the trees around him, reached out a shaking hand, and rested it on a tree root, pleading for help.

He felt the tree's alarm and fear for him quickly turn into anger towards the orcs, and his heart drowned in relief, knowing that they were willing to aid him. _Little elf, how can we help?_ It asked gently.

_Will you warn my Ada about the orcs that are coming? And please…lend me some of your strength._

Celeberyn immediately felt lighter as his weariness seemed to dissolve into the earth. He knew the strength was temporary, but was filled with gratefulness. "Hannon le," he whispered, as he slowly dragged himself up with the help of the tree. "Aeluin!" he called, and his horse trotted over, relieved that her master was okay.

The prince mounted the animal with some difficulty and quickly nudged her into motion, dashing after the orcs.

**GASP. Poor Cel.**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! I'll add the rest of the chapters depending you guys' feedback...reviews would be appreciated! but since this IS my first fanfic...please be kind :D Let me know if you wanna see more...**

**Review please? I love feedback! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys! **

**Thank you so much for your support and stuff! I'm so glad you like my story! **

**You all are awesome and totally make my day! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I always get so excited when people enjoy my writing. LOL.**

**Without further ado...here's the rest of the story!**

Thranduil sighed as they galloped through the forest towards Esgaroth. He really was not looking forward to this visit, and wanted it over as soon as possible. It wasn't the people or Esgaroth, specifically, in fact, they seemed to be a pretty honest and polite race. Instead, he had been feeling a strange pain in his heart ever since they'd left the palace half an hour ago, as if something terrible was about to happen. He was starting to regret his decision to travel. _Let Esgaroth straighten out their own issues! I will not put them above my own people. _

The pain in his heart suddenly worsened and the elf stopped his horse, doubling over slightly.

"My king?" Arduin, one of the king's most trusted advisors, looked at Thranduil in alarm.

Thranduil shook his head. "It is nothing," he replied, but only felt the pain grow stronger.

"My lord…" A warrior from the back of the group spoke up, glancing warily around as the sound of rustling leaves grew louder and louder. "The trees…they are speaking to us."

The ElvenKing immediately focused his attention outwards, and was indeed hit by feelings of sorrow stacked on deep rage, flowing from the trees. Thranduil was almost knocked down his horse from the overwhelming waves of emotion.

He quickly grabbed a hold of himself and asked, _My friends, what news do you bring?_

The leaves rustled loudly in distress as they replied, Your son has asked us to warn you of a coming orc pack. They are advancing on you from the southwest.

Thranduil's eyes widened at this news. Orcs, this close to the palace? He narrowed his eyes and bit back a curse. Those spawns of Mordor are getting more and more fearless of the woodelves! At this rate they'd be invading the palace soon!

The palace….the king suddenly realized what the presence of the orcs really meant. My son! Is he alright? Did the orcs attack my wife? He asked frantically.

The queen is fine. She reached the palace safely with Elfanor and I believe you will have another heir very soon. Do not worry. Although the baby is early, they will be fine.

Thranduil's mouth dropped open in shock. So soon? He now wanted nothing more then to spin around and ride back to the palace at top speed. His heart was suddenly filled with pride and joy in anticipation upon meeting his new child after he returned, although he wished he would be the first to see the baby. Well, the important thing is that my wife is safe, right?

Wait! What about Celeberyn? The King asked. Surely he returned safely too?

The trees' emotions suddenly darkened and Thranduil felt icy with fear that something was terribly wrong. He almost didn't want to hear the trees' answer but braced himself for the worst.

The elf prince is heavily injured but we lent him some of our strength and he is racing towards you right now. He will be here very soon, but so will the orcs.

Thranduil froze in horror as he felt all the blood drain from his face. "Cel…" he whispered brokenly. Now he really knew they couldn't continue the ride to Esgaroth.

"My lord?" Arduin asked hesitantly.

"We are turning around," The king announced shakily. "Now. I am not going to Esgaroth today, no matter how urgent. The prince is in trouble."

The elves immediately grew serious upon hearing his words. Celeberyn was dearly loved among the kingdom due to his overflowing compassion and skill at a young age. They wanted nothing more then to have the royal family safe and sound. Plus, they rarely ever questioned the king when he was in such a mood, not if they wanted to keep their heads.

"Prepare yourselves for battle," Thranduil commanded in a low voice, and they quietly drew their bows, each elf carefully nocking an arrow. They were some of the best warriors of Mirkwood, playing their weapons as if they had been born holding them, fiercely loyal to the king even unto death.

The king's eyes scanned the trees searching for movement, and paused on a rider upon a white horse galloping towards the elves at a rapid speed. As it got closer, Thranduil was able to recognize the flowing light hair and lithe body of his son.

"Celeberyn!" He cried, urging his own steed forward.

The prince's horse Aeluin slowed and stopped next to Thranduil, neighing and shaking its mane in fear for her master.

"Ada…" Celeberyn tried for a smile but it turned into a wince instead. He was barely holding himself up on the horse's back, his breath coming quick and his lips stained dark with blood.

Thranduil felt like his heart was being squeezed, "Oh, my son…why didn't you go back to the palace?"

"I can't just leave you out here with the orcs. Plus I needed to protect Nana…will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine, Cel, thanks to you," Thranduil smiled, brushing his son's cheek. "You just saved your little sibling's life."

The prince grinned "That does make me feel good…" his voice faded as he slowly started sliding off his horse. Thranduil reached out in alarm and caught him, for the first time seeing the stab wounds on his son's body. "By the Valar! Celeberyn!" He lifted his son and just as he was transferring him onto his own horse, a single, sickening cry rose up around the group, combined with stomping and clashing of swords as orcs started pouring out from all directions. The elves quickly gathered near their king, locating their targets and shooting in rapid succession, driven with determination to protect the royal family. Any unlucky orc who was in the path of an arrow stood no chance, dropping dead like a shadow extinguished by light.

Thranduil was slowly returning from his shock, which was quickly replaced by horror and grief. He felt as if a cold fist had reached in and yanked his heart out. He gathered his son close to his chest as he realized that Celeberyn's injuries could kill him. Oh, lluvatar, please, do not take my son from me. Spare him, I beg of you. Tears started streaming from the Elvenking's eyes, cascading silver waterfalls down his face and dropping onto Celeberyn's head. His hand found its way to the uneven strands of hair near the prince's ear, and Thranduil shook from the knowledge that he almost lost his son today, and the fact that he may still die in his own arms.

The king ripped strips of cloth from his cloak and bound Celeberyn's wounds tightly, although he'd already lost so much blood Thranduil was afraid that nothing he did could help. He paid absolutely no attention to the battle around him. If an arrow had shot through his neck, Thranduil would hardly know. All that existed was his son who lay in his arms. He hugged him close and willed his Elven strength to pour into Celeberyn.

"My lord?" Arduin placed a hand gently on his king's shoulder, jolting Thranduil back to the present. "The battle is over. Those creatures never stood a chance."

Thranduil turned his horse around in a daze and started galloping back towards the palace faster then he'd ever ridden in his life, not even glancing at the dead orcs. Only later did he fully realize what was happening, which only made him urge his steed on even quicker. The rest of his warriors dashed behind him, leading Aeluin and not bothering to burn the orc bodies.

Thranduil tightened his arms around Celeberyn, hoping against hope that somehow his son would live.

* * *

Elfaron never knew that he could control a carriage so fast. Ever since he was an elfing, his real passion had been to care for and ride horses. However, driving the royal carriage to escape orcs and get the queen back to the palace to have her baby, never really entered his mind as something he might have to do.

The trees whipped by in a blur as one big green streak, as if a child had dipped his hand in paint and smeared it in the sky. Elfaron leaned forward and urged the steeds to increase their speed as his elven ears picked up every sob the queen emitted over her pain – both physically and emotionally. He tried not to think about the fact that the prince will most likely not survive…no. He must not give up hope. King Thranduil was known to be stubborn, and his son had inherited some of it. He must still be alive.

Elfaron nearly drowned in relief when he saw the Elvenking's gates. Thank the Valar we hadn't walked too far from the palace! He felt like he should stop the carriage and just stand there for a moment, appreciating the beauty of the huge gates. They sure seemed like a treasure at a time like this.

"Don't worry, my lady, we are quickly approaching the palace. You and the elfling will be perfectly fine."

Elfaron watched the massive doors swing open as the guards saw the carriage racing towards them like a bolt of multicolored lightning. They must have sensed how dire the situation was, for no one questioned Elfaron when he slowly brought the horses to a stop in the courtyard and leapt off, calling for the healers.

He opened the carriage door to the sight of his beautiful queen sobbing with silver rivers running down her cheeks, rocking back and forth like a scared elfling. He extended a hand towards her so she could climb out, and she grasped it tightly as if holding onto life itself. The midwives immediately hustled over and fussed over her, ushering the queen into the palace.

Elfaron started to undo the harnesses on the horses, trying to catch his breath, as a few of the elves approached him, wanting to know what had befallen the royal family.

Thoronbel, the captain of King Thranduil's guard, frowned when he saw that one elf was missing. "Elfaron, where is the prince?"

Elfaron handed the harnesses to another elf, and patted the horse's neck gently, trying to decide how to answer.

"If anything has happened to Prince Celeberyn, you will tell me."

"We…were attacked…by an orc pack. The queen's baby was coming, so my lord insisted I take her back while he stayed behind to protect her…"

"What?" Thoronbel demanded. "My prince is out there, alone? Send out a search party!" he yelled, "I will have prince Celeberyn back here as soon as possible!"

Elfaron flinched and looked down, pain filling his heart. "Thoronbel, I – I am…I should have stayed with the prince, I should have had him come back instead…"

Thoronbel placed his hand on the younger elf's shoulder, his eyes full of sympathy and compassion. "No elf blames you, Elfaron. We all know the stubbornness of the royal family. There's no need for you to carry around any guilt."

"But what if he – " Elfaron stops, unable to finish his sentence, for fear of breaking down.

Thoronbel gritted his teeth, refusing to imagine the worst. "No. He will be fine. Is the queen alright?"

Elfaron nodded, relieved to be able to deliver some good news, as Thoronbel overlooked the last of the preparations for the search party to set out.

The guard was just preparing to mount his horse, when suddenly an elf near the gates yelled, "The king is returning!" Thoronbel ran over and indeed saw the warriors in the distance, racing back towards the palace.

The guard quickly ordered to clear the courtyard and make room for the coming elves. Elfaron stood near him, and a while later the horses thundered into the courtyard, with King Thranduil in the lead by quite a distance. Elfaron felt his heart constrict in horror as he saw the prince lying limply in his father's arms, and the terrified expression on his king's face.

Thranduil leapt off his horse before she even came to a stop, and Thoronbel hurried over with Elfaron close on his heels.

The two elves bowled low, but Thranduil quickly waved them off. "Get the healers! Quick!" The captain of the guard immediately dashed into the palace, as the king followed swiftly, glancing at Elfaron with pure fear. "How is my wife?"

"She is perfectly fine, my lord. We made it back safely and she's with the midwives right now." He tried to avert his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the prince lying unmoving against the king's chest – the pain was too much. "My – my king, I – I'm…I'm…"

"No Elfaron, you did the right thing. I do not blame you."

Elfaron kept his eyes downcast, tears starting to streak down his cheeks.

Thranduil tried to smile. "Don't worry, Iluvatar will not be unjust. Today, both of my children will have new life."

* * *

"Congratulations, my king, you have a beautiful baby boy. He will be an energetic one, for sure."

Thranduil's heart melted as he saw his child wailing in the midwife's arms. He took his son and cradled him gently, sitting down on the bed next to his wife who was buried in a mountain of fluffy pillows. The elfling gradually quieted as Thranduil rocked him.

"He is the most beautiful elf ever," the king murmured, kissing the queen's cheek. "What shall we name him?"

"What do you think?" Gladhwen asked. "I've thought long and hard, but I can't decide."

"Legolas." Thranduil immediately replied.

Gladhwen smiled. "Greenleaf. It's perfect." She donned a mock sad face as she looked into the face of her son. "He has your eyes, and your hair color, unfortunately. My silky brown locks are much more attractive."

Thranduil pretended to pout, looking at her with shining, clear blue eyes. "Must we go over this again, my lady?"

The queen giggled. "I guess not, my lord. You and Celeberyn better not encourage him in the arts of pranks and mischief! I don't' need a young Thranduil running through my halls."

"Last I checked, they were my halls," Thranduil grinned.

"Same thing, you jerk."

"You jealous elleth."

Gladhwen laughed and lightly shoved the king. "I'm not jealous of your taste in wardrobe, though." She wrinkled her nose. "Or your smell."

"What? Do I look that terrible?"

"Well, unless you count wearing a robe of mud and dirt fashionable."

"I raced back here as fast as possible!" Thranduil's light mood immediately darkened and his smile dissolved like it never existed, as he remembered the still form of his son.

"Celeberyn." The queen whispered, struggling to get up. "Where is he? Is he still in the forest? He's in danger! I must – "

"No." Thranduil gently pushed her back down. "He's with the healers right now. They said they would inform me if…if he will live." A coldness began to spread throughout his body as he realized that no one had come to deliver any news. "Impossible!" he growled. "No son of mine will give in so easily!"

Baby Legolas started to whimper in his father's arms, then quickly erupted into a bawling volcano, as if he too feared for his brother. Thranduil immediately shushed him and rocked Legolas gently as Gladhwen sat in shock, trying to process her husband's words.

Suddenly, an elf hurried into the room with wide eyes, quickly bowing to the king and queen. It was Idhril, one of the healers. "My lord and lady. We have done everything we can for the prince." He smiled. "Although he has lost a lot of blood, we are relieved to announce that he will live."

Gladhwen immediately started sobbing, as Thranduil sat frozen, feeling like a dark cloud had just been lifted.

"I must see him!" The queen announced, attempting to climb out of the bed.

"Oh, no you don't, my lady!" The midwife chided. "You are not going anywhere!"

Thranduil kissed Legolas and handed him into his mother's arms. "Don't worry about Celeberyn. I will watch over him. Our children will live and grow into beautiful elves, just like you," the king whispered. He looked lovingly into the face of Legolas. "He is the Green Leaf in my Silver Forest. Our precious hope."

Gladhwen looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "I will remember this day as when the forest bent to give life to a single leaf, which will thrive into the most beautiful of all."

* * *

Thranduil sat on a chair next to the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, cradling Legolas who was sleeping soundly in his father's arms. Celeberyn had been unconscious for the last three days, and the king's heart tore to see his son like this.

The healing room was full of light elven magic that was slowly curing the prince. His breathing was even and deep, as if he were only sleeping. A clean sheet was pulled up to his abdomen, which was bandaged as well as his forearm.

"Legolas," Thranduil whispered. "This is your brother Celeberyn. You'll have so much adventures together. He will teach you swordfight and archery, and you'll teach him patience." He smiled. "You are the most beautiful elf in all of Arda, Legolas. Iluvatar has truly blessed me with you and Cel."

"Ada?"

Thranduil leapt out of his chair, startling Legolas, who started to cry. He stared down at Celeberyn, and was rewarded with his son's blue green eyes looking back at him. "Cel!" He cried. "Oh, my son you're okay!" The king wanted to cheer and leap into the air, or scream and cry in relief, though he thought none of that would be very dignified.

Celeberyn smiled. "Of course I am! You can't get rid of me that easily, Ada." He gently pushed himself up into a sitting position, careful not to disturb his wounds.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again! I couldn't bear it if…"

"Is Nana okay? What about Elfaron?" the prince noticed a small bundle in his father's arms, and his eyes lit up like stars. "Is that…"

"Let me introduce your brother, Legolas."

"Legolas," Celeberyn breathed, as Thranduil handed him the baby. "Legolas." He brushed the elfling's cheek, watching as he stopped crying and looked up at him with big blue eyes. His heart melted as he was suddenly overwhelmed with a love so deep he didn't think it was ever possible. "Legolas. I swear I will protect you, honeg. Unto my last day."

"M-my lord?" Celeberyn looked up and saw Elfaron standing hesitantly at the doorway.

The prince broke into a grin. "Elfaron! Come and see my brother! Isn't he the cutest elfling ever? You're right, he has completely melted me into a puddle of mush!"

Elfaron slowly walked in, bowing low to the king and prince. He kept his eyes downcast, nervously shifting his weight. "My prince, I am sorry. Please forgive me. If it weren't for my cowardice, you would not be injured so. Nothing I do will ever pay for my mistake."

Celeberyn frowned and gestured for his friend to come closer. "El, I do not blame you for anything! You have never wronged me. Please, don't carry around this guilt. I ordered you to return. And look," his smile returned. "I have a beautiful baby brother! You not only have no wrong, you actually helped save the queen and newborn prince! Please don't blame yourself, mellon nin."

Elfaron looked up and his mouth slowly turned up as he saw the sleeping elfling in his friend's arms. "He's beautiful," he whispered.

"Isn't he?" Celeberyn grinned. "His name is Legolas, for he is the Green Leaf in my Silver Forest. The precious hope. So precious that the forest itself bends to give it life. He will shine bright as starlight, and no darkness will ever extinguish his light."

**THE END **

**Legolas means "Green leaf," as you all prob know**

**Celeberyn means "Silver forest", so that's how that works and stuff**

**oh and "Honeg" means "little brother"**

**Thank you guys soooo much for reading! I love you all! **

**You should leave a review and let me know what you think...good? bad? **

**I have lots of future stories planned... :D :D Your feedback has encouraged me **

**Once again, THANK YOU!**


End file.
